Coffee, Tips, and a Beautiful Douche Bag
by Shy Mittens
Summary: Humanstuck - Coffee Shop AU. Dave goes to the local Cafe after work, noticing the new cashier. He knows right away that he'd love to get to know him more - but he's always stopped in his tracks. Was he getting soft? No fuckin' way. [Probably] Meanwhile, the cashier (Karkat) sees him as nothing but a complete d-bag, judging him right away - that is, until he sees his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: someone stop me from making more stories ugh/ I don't really have this planned out but I'm gettin there. First story for the 50 AU challenge, this one being the Coffee Shop AU [obviously pfff] I'm planning for the later chapters to switch between Dave and Kar's POV. Enjoy! Sorry for the shortness, I've been writing this on my phone.**

* * *

><p>Dave's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Another day of work at the grocery store, another day of complete shit from strangers. I sigh and take off my work vest, my shift over - thank the sweet lord himself. I slip on my sunglasses, and wave goodbye to John. I still have some time before bro starts asking me where I've been, might as well hit up the local café. I walk there, enjoying the hot sun on my back. I can already feel the sunburn coming on - of course, being an albino had it's disadvantages.<br>I soon smelled the familiar scent of coffee beans down the block, and enthusiastically opened up the door when I got to it. A small bell rang above my head. The cashier working there looked up at me, and I swear I could feel my heart skip a beat. He was beautiful, and that's an understatement. He had dark short hair, and a somewhat of a scowl on his face. His eyes were such a dark brown they almost looked black, and I couldn't help but stare at him for a few seconds. I shook my head, coming back into reality, and walked over to him. He strained somewhat of a smile, "Hello sir, how may I help you?"  
>Well first off, you could give me your digits, sweetheart.<br>"A coffee please. No cream or sugar." I got out my wallet, "would you happen to have a pen?" I asked.  
>"A-ah, yes," he pulled a red one out from the front of his apron and handed it to me. I smiled and began to write my number on a piece of paper while he went to get my coffee. When he came back, I returned the pen, paid, and hesitated when thinking about giving him my number. I usually don't get this nervous around guys - shit am I getting soft? So uncool. I decided to wait to give him my number. It's too soon.<br>"Sir? Is everything alright?"  
>"Hmm? O-oh!" I realized I was still staring at my wallet. I smiled and put it back in my pocket after paying, "s-sorry" I glanced at his nametag. Karkat. Interesting.<br>I grabbed my coffee and smiled at him once more, taking my sunglasses off. He looked taken aback.  
>"Yes?" I asked, happy there was no one behind me wanting to order. Maybe If I talk to him some more, I won't be such a pussy. "Oh, nothing. It's just…. Your eyes are really nice." He looked away from me.<br>"Thanks. So're yours. I'd like to see them more often." The last thing slipped out. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. I looked back at Karkat and saw a small smile on his face. Adorable. I gave him a $20 tip, grabbing my coffee and walking over to a booth to drink it as slow as possible. As soon as I sit down, I whip out my phone and text bro, "Hey. Might be a little late"

* * *

><p>Karkat's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Work fuckin' sucks. But at least it's somewhere I like and with someone I'm good friends with. Gamzee convinced me to apply for the job as soon as summer started, surprisingly it isn't too bad besides the fucking rude-as-hell customers. Some are nice but most don't even get off their phone to ask for a fucking drink. But whatever. I'll deal.<p>

I look over at Gamzee, who's arranging some pastries in the display. He's surprisingly sober and not wearing clown make up, his mess of hair pulled back. He looked rather handsome, in a weird kind if way. He walked up to me, slinging an arm around my shoulder,  
>"Hey Karbro," he said, his voice kinda low as if he were tired, "lemme cone over tonight. I got this new game for that cube thingy of yours - it has talking animals and shit, it's fucking whimsical"<br>I scoffed, "only you would find something like that entertaining."  
>"You know it, bro." He smiled and walked back to go do whatever it is that he does here. Clean? Bake? Whatever. Long as I get some peace and quiet for a little bit….<p>

A few moments later, some smug looking douche with sunglasses on walks up to me. I strain a smile onto my face, "Hello sir, how may I help you?"  
>"A coffee please, no cream or sugar." I nod. "Would you happen to have a pen?" He asks me, I mumble and reach into the front of my apron. I pull out a red pen and hand it to him. I turned around to get him his coffee, wondering what the fuck he wanted with my pen. I hope he doesn't steal it. It's a pretty good fucking pen. I turned back around, retrieved my pen (thank god) and was paid. I set the coffee down in front of him and waited for him to leave. He was fidgeting with a piece of paper in his wallet.<br>"Sir? Is everything alright?"  
>"Hmm? O-oh!" He stuttered, putting away his wallet afterwards. "S-sorry"<br>He grabbed his coffee, slipping off his sunglasses and hanging them off the collar of his shirt. I looked at his eyes and - wow. They were… red. Fuckin' red! I just…. Wow.  
>"Yes?" He said, breaking me out of my trance.<br>"Oh, nothing. It's just…. Your eyes are really nice." When did I become such a dorkus. Ugh.  
>"Thanks. So're yours. I'd like to see them more often."<p>

What.

I could feel myself smile a bit. Shit. You're suppose to be a douche. Don't be nice. Leave already. _Fuck_.  
>He blushed and grabbed the back of his neck. What, was he killing a bug or something? He slipped me a 20 and went over to one of the booths. He took out his phone and started doing shit on it. I want to punch him. Him and his red eyes and pale skin and - shit, no. I need to stop. I can't be getting into a relationship. Not now. Especially not with some random d-bag vanilla ice looking <em>bitch<em>. But…. I hope he comes again tomorrow. $20 tips are fuckin' nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: another chapter up wootwoot. Again I'm on my phone so sorry for the shortness. But ye I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Karkat's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Driving home was shit, especially with Gamzee in the passenger seat. My apartment wasn't too far away, but far enough that he was able to smoke some cigarettes. I hate the smell, even with the windows down it found away into my nostrils. At least it's not weed.<p>

He kept going on and on about this game and how it was a miracle and I was a miracle and the cigarettes were a miracle. If I wasn't driving I would punch him and tell him to shut the fuck up. For sure.

We soon pulled into the parking lot, both of us getting out and going into the bulding. We took the stairs up to the second floor, and unlocked my home. He sat down right in front of the TV, turning it and the game system on. He poped in the talking animal game and called out to me, "Yo Karbro! Come'ere and look at these happy mother fuckers." I groaned, locking the door and walking over over to him. I sat down and watched him start the game, picking out out a house and talking to some fat raccoon thingy. He continued the game talking to various animals, and collecting their money currency or something. It was interesting but I'd rather be watching Steve Wilkos right about now. He handed the controller over to me, "Hey bro give it a shot." I groaned, taking the controller from his hands. I moved the character on screen and chopped down trees, hitting the animals with my net sometimes. Meh, I guess it wasn't too bad.

"Anyway," I started, handing the controller back to Gamzee, "are you staying the night or?"  
>"Well could I? It's nice waking up in a clean house."<br>"OK fine. Use the pull out couch again."  
>"Snuggle me Karbro?"<br>"Fuck no."  
>"Awww. Please?" I grumbled. He always wanted to snuggle. It made me uncomfortable. The warmth was nice but… "N-not tonight." I started thinking about the guy from the café, his blond hair and red eyes. I wonder what it would be like to snuggle with him. Wait - no, what? I bet he smells like ass anyway. Snuggling with him would be fucking ridiculous.<br>"Karbro, somethings on your mind." I looked at him, trying not to blush.  
>"Kinda."<br>"Tell me tell me. I got chu, bro."  
>"Ugh…" I looked around the room a bit. I've known Gamzee for forever, I should be able to tell him this, right? I took a deep breath, "so this douce bag walks into the cafe and he's acting all nice and shit but then he shows me his eyes and he smiles at me and…. Fuck! Now I can't stop thinking about his stupid fucking face and I hate it!" I could feel myself blush a shit ton and I hated it. I hated it, hated it, hated it. Gamzee didn't say anything for a while and I felt like I could die.<p>

"I think you're in love, Karbro. You won't admit it bur you are." His voice was too serious. Ugh.  
>"I am not! You know I'm not ready for small little lovey-dovey crushes. He's nothing special."<br>"Well obviously he is, if you're thinking about him this much. Forget about Sollux. You need to move on."  
>"Shut up! Don't mention his fucking name to me." I gripped the hem of my shirt and squeezed. Too fucking pissed right now.<br>"Kar, I think you need to go calm down. I'll go in the bathroom. Tell me when you're ready-"  
>"No! Don't go. Please." I could feel my throat close up and my nose start burning. I held back tears, hanging my head down so Gamzee wouldn't see. I heard him shuffle over to me, and I soon felt his arms wrap around me.<br>"It's OK to cry. You'd be weak if you didn't."

That's it. That's when the tears came. My body shook and I gasped for air in between sobs. My face was a mess, I kept wiping my eyes and nose with my sleeves. Gamzee held me close to him, pulling me into his lap. He was warm, comforting. I hid my face in his chest. He rubbed circles into my back, calming me down. He was the only one that could ever calm me down.  
>"It's gonna be alright. Shhh, Karbro. I'm here for you." My loud sobs soon turned into quiet whimpers. I keep sniffling, not letting go of my friend. Fucking douche bag at the café. Fucking Sollux. I hate how they make me feel. I wish I never met either of them. All I need is Gamzee and I'll be alright.<p>

But I just can't stop thinking about that blond bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dave's POV**

* * *

><p>Getting back home was rough. So much traffic. But whatever. Today was a good day.<p>

Well, it was good until I came home and got a face full of smuppet.

"Hey little man, welcome home." Bro said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. I joined him, taking off my sunglasses and throwing them on the end tablet, rubbing my face. I was extremely tired, pushing carts at work was shit. At least Karkat made it better.

Bro apperently noticed my distress and nudged me,

"What's wrong?" He started flipping through channels.

"Dude. Bro. I'm gonna be late coming home for a while."

"What? Why?" He stopped clicking the remote buttons, lading on the Steve Wilkos show.

"I met this guy, and-"  
>"I swear to God Dave, if this is another one night stand, I'm going to beat you into the ground."<p>

He was pretty serious. Too serious. I don't like this kind of Bro.

"It's not, trust me. This guy... There's something about him. I want to know more about him and shit, you know, favorite color and stuff. I want to just be around him. I need to be with him." I could feel his eyes pierce into me.

"For real?"  
>"For really real, bruh" I nodded.<p>

"Hmm... Alright. Good luck then, little man. You're gonna need it." He grinned and turned his face to the TV.

"Thanks," I said, looking at it as well, "God knows I'm gonna need it."

After a thrilling night of seeing who and who isn't the baby daddy, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Karkat was the only thing on my mind now, and I tried to remember every detail of him, especially that forced smile. I want to see his real expressions. I want to make him smile without forcing him to.

After brushing my teeth I went to my room, opening up a bottle of apple juice and chugging it down. I threw myself onto the bed and got out my phone, texting John right away.

"hey dork, I'm bored. Let's skype,"

Within seconds I got a response,

"ugh dude I just got out of the shower"

"so? that doesn't mean you can't skype."

"fine."

I called him, seeing that oh-so-happy face of his. His hair was dripping wet, and he was wearing a bathrobe.

"Whats so important you need to disrupt my after shower ritual?"  
>"What"<br>"Pff dude I'm joking."  
>"When are you not." I smiled, sitting up in bed, trying not to shake my phone too much.<p>

"Like, never. Anyway, what do you need?"  
>"Nothin'. Just wanted to chat. Can I not call my buddy at all now?"<br>"I see you at work all the time, so what is there to chat about?" He laughed.

"Well you know that cafe by work?"  
>"Yeah. I have a friend that works there."<br>"You do?" I sounded way too excited. How _uncool_ of me.

"Yeah. I never told you?"

"No. What's his name?" God I hope it's Karkat.

"Gamzee."

Shit

"Oh."  
>"Why do you sound so upset? Did you think it was someone else?"<p>

"Well..." I sighed, grabbing another bottle of apple juice. I put the phone down to open it, then picked it back up.

"Weeeeell?" I saw him slip on boxers under his robe. He then took it off, drying his hair with it.

"No towel?"

"Stop avoiding the question, Dave. Ya big butt."

I drank more juice, thinking of how to word everything.

"Ok so I went to that cafe today."  
>"And?" He slipped on a shirt saying 'I'm with stupid' on it. I laughed more than I should have.<p>

"Nice shirt. Anyway, I met this guy."  
>a few minutes passed by.<p>

"That's it?"  
>"No. Obviously. But ok, back on the subject, I saw the guy right?"<br>"Right."  
>"And he was gorgeous."<br>"I see."  
>"But I couldn't put the moves on him."<br>"Really? When did the smooth cool Dave get replaced by _this_ lame guy."  
>"Shut up Egbert. There's just... Something about him. I want to know more about him. But all I know is his name."<br>"Oh, what is it?"  
>"Karkat."<p>

I could see John's eyes light up. I don't know if I should be scared or happy right now.

"Oh, him! I met him once, I think. With Gamzee. We went to Gamestop together to get this animal game thingy and-"  
>"You met him?"<br>"Uh, _duuuuh_, that's what I just said."

"What was he like? Do you think I have a chance? Why didn't you tell me sooner-"

"Whoa, slow down there. But uh, he didn't really talk much. He was funny when he did though, and he always used these insults that I never even thought of, like fuckass and asshat. He's pretty cool. Eh, I cant see you two getting along though."  
>"Shut up. Me and him are going to get along, weather he likes it or not."<br>"Whoa. There's that aggressive possessive Dave I haven't seen since that one guy." He laughed.

"Don't even bring him up, he was a douche." I couldn't help but smile though. John's laugh is fucking hilarious.

"He was! Took you this long to realize it though."  
>"Mmm, yeah." I yawned.<p>

"Someone's getting sleepy."

"No shit. But hey, you gotta get me and Karkat to meet somehow."  
>"Just keep going to the cafe!"<br>"I don't want to be a creep"  
>"You're way past that now, dude."<br>"Tomorrow, you're going to the cafe with me."  
>"But my shit doesn't end til an hour after yours!" Wow he's harder to convince than I thought.<br>"We'll take the day off"  
>"But dude I need the money"<br>"Yeah, for more prank props n shit. Come on dude, do me a solid."  
>"Ew don't say that" His face scrunched up and I couldn't hold back my laughter.<br>"Say what?" I asked, in between laughs.  
>"Don't say 'do me a solid'. It sounds like you want me to shit for you."<br>"Pfff, what? How do you even... Nevermind. But please?"  
>"Ugh, fine. For my best pal." he smiled. <em>Hell yes!<em>  
>"Thanks so fucking much Egbert." I couldn't help but smile back, "Get ready to watch me put the moves on him. You're gonna be so impressed you're gonna beg for lessons on being <em>this<em> smooth."  
>"Pfff, sure. I'll go call off now, you should too. Goodnight Dave."<br>"Night."

He ended the call and I figured I should call off instead of waiting that morning. I called and got the day, halleluiah, thank the good Lord himself.

I drank the rest of my second apple juice, tossing my phone onto the nightstand. The AC was on full power for once, so I went under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. The sound of the AC was soothing but I still couldn't get Karkat off my mind. I just keep thinking of his face and how I should've given him my number when I had the chance.

I'm so _not_ cool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karkat's POV**

* * *

><p>I woke up, feeling Gamzee's body against mine. He was warm – Hell, he was always warm. I hated the pullout couch, it was flat and rough. Just like me. My eyes were a little sore from last night. I remember crying myself to sleep and having him right at my side. He was still sleeping, breathing steadily.<p>

I took a deep breath, holding him close. Wake up you little shit, we need to get to work.

After a few minutes I felt him shift around, mumbling a bit in his sleep. I slowly sat up and shook him a bit.

"Hey, get up."  
>"Mmm..."<p>

I checked the time – 5 am. We have about 2 hours before work. Maybe he doesn't have to get up after all.

I felt him pull me closer, and I fell back onto the bed. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, tickling me a bit.

"Dude stop," I said under my breath. He groaned.

"5 more minutes." He said, his breath hot against my neck.

"If you sleep anymore you won't get up!"

"That's not true," he mumbled.

"Yes it is. Come on Gamzee. Please?"

"Ah, alright." He slowly sat up, pulling me back up as well. His curly hair was a mess, and I couldn't help but laugh. I rustled through my pockets and found a hair tie. Taking it out, I pulled Gamzee's hair back and tied it. A few strands refused to stay put but whatever. He looked pretty _damn_ handsome.

I yawned and got off the pullout couch, walking into the small kitchen. I grabbed an orange from the fridge and started to peel it. Gamzee followed soon after,

"Karbro get me some cereal." he said, voice still groggy from lack of sleep.

"You know where everything is." I bit into the orange, the juices stinging my lips slightly. I heard the other male laugh,

"You're suppose to peel the motherfuckers apart, not bite into it like that."

"I do what I want."

He walked over to me, reaching up to the cupboards to get a bowl. He poured out some cereal and then went into the fridge getting milk. I finished off my orange with one last bite as he began eating.

"So what're we gonna do after work?"

"I dunno. Maybe you should just move in, since you're here almost all of the time."

"Ah, I've been thinking about that but I dunno. I'll just make your place a mess." I heard his phone vibrate, and he pulled it out of his back pocket to start texting someone.

"Are you sure? I mean it is pretty lonely now, you know, without... _him_." I cringed just thinking about him. Little shit.

"I'll think about it Karbro. But maybe you won't be lonely for long."

"_What_? I already told you I'm not getting a fucking cat."

"But they're little furry wonders, bro! Their fucking paws are so damn squishy."

"I'll think about it." I grummbled. _No I won't._

As I washed my hands I told him I'd go and take a quick shower before getting ready for work. He asked me to not use up all the hot water. I did anyway.

Because he's been over so often he basically has his own wardrobe here now. He leaves clothes here, all the _fucking_ time, and it's my job to wash them. They smell like tobacco, and although I hate cigarettes I don't mind the scent anymore as much as I used to. I used to puke at the mere _thought_ of one. Now it's tolerable, but... I still don't like it.

Now comes the worst part of the day - driving. Gamzee can drive but I honestly don't trust him behind the wheel.

As soon as me and Gamzee were situated in the car, he tapped me.  
>"What?"<br>"My shower was ice cold this morning." He smiled  
>"Hell you should expect that. You want a hot shower, go <em>home<em>." Truthfully though, I didn't want him to leave. He was my best friend and I'd probably be lonely as fuck if he didn't come over every night. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, something he did often,

"I guess I'll just have to get up before you then."

"Tch, fat chance of that happening."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: wow sorry this chapter sucks butt. I'll try to make the next one better  
><strong>

Dave's POV

* * *

><p>Getting up was harsh. Then again, it always is but - hey, I can't complain. I was able to sleep in for once.<p>

As soon as I checked my phone and put on my sunglasses, I noticed I had 2 missed calls from John. I called him back,

"Dave why didn't you pick up?"  
>"Hey, uh - <em>duh <em>- I was sleeping." I sat up in bed and stretched with a yawn, " - anyway what do you want?"  
>"Do you want to go to the coffee shop right away or what? Because I need to know so I can get ready and come get you. "<br>"Dude, chill. How long does your friend usually work there?"  
>"From like 7 to 10 then probably a break, and then like 11 to 6-ish, I think."<br>"You think."  
>"Dave shut up. I'm gonna come get you now. Wait outside."<br>"Yes _mom_." he hung up on me. What a lil bitch.

I jumped out of bed and picked up random articles of clothing off of my floor. Jean shorts and some kind of weird tank top that had a dog's face enlarged on it. Where did I even get this? It kind of just showed up one day. Probably a friend's.

I walked out into the living room and Bro was already up, watching some skate show on TV. I opened up the door, "I'm gonna be out for a while,"  
>"Yeah. I trust you to take good care of yourself, little man."<br>"Mhmm." I walked out and closed the door behind me, taking the stairs to go outside to the front of the apartment. Another hot as all hell day, I could already feel myself sweating out here. Gross.

There was a bench near the curb so I decided to just chill there before John showed up in his soccer mom car. The sun was not forgiving today, but that's not much of a surprise. It's just... _bothersome_. Like always.

Soon enough he came and I climbed into his car, his music annoying me instantly.  
>"Dude that's my shirt," he says over it. I close the door, put my seat belt on, and change the radio station.<br>"H-hey! Dave! Dude what are you doing? I was listening to that!"  
>"Chill John. Anyway, this is your shirt? Oh." Well, I was right about it being a friend's shirt, "Maybe you shouldn't leave your stuff at my house. I'll give it back after today."<br>"Damn right you will," he smiled and started driving to the cafe, and I could feel my heart beat against my chest. I couldn't wait to see him again.

I rolled down my window, the wind messing up my hair more than it already was. The breeze was nice.

* * *

><p>As soon John parked the car I could feel my face heat up.<br>"Dude come on," he looked over at me and grinned, "You're scared to see him,_ aren't_ you?"  
>"Shut up man." he laughed.<br>"Alright, alright. Whenever you're ready."  
>"I'm ready now," I cleared my throat and got out of the car, John following soon after. We walked into the cafe together, and my heart skipped a beat as soon as I saw Karkat at the counter. He glanced at me for a second, and then at John. We walked up to him,<br>"Hey Karkat!" John said with a goofy smile.  
>"You want me to get Gamzee for you?"<br>"Hmm? Nah. I wanna introduce you to my friend, Dave!"  
>My face reddened and I waved nervously, "Uh - hey."<p>

Maybe it was just my imagination, but I could've sworn he blushed a bit.

"A-anyway, what do you guys want?"  
>"Small coffee and a croissant, please," John said, taking out his wallet.<br>"Uh - just a coffee. Medium," I got out my wallet as well and took out a $20 as Karkat went to go get our drinks.  
>John pat me on the chest and whispered, "Dude it's on me,"<br>"I know but - I leave _tips_," I whispered back. He just smiled back at me and chuckled.

When Karkat came back with our orders, John paid and I tipped him the $20.  
>"Thanks. Tell Gamzee I said hi!"<br>"Will do,"  
>I smiled at him, hoping that my blush wasn't <em>too <em>noticeable. Me and John took a seat at a nearby booth, and I couldn't help but sneak glances over at Karkat.

I started to think about how cute he'd be in bed, underneath me, blushing as much as I was now. How soft he'd be and how he'd show any kind of affection back to me. I want to know what it's like to have him fall asleep in my arms. Fuck. I'd _love _that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as John tapped my face.  
>"Dave? You ok?" he said, mouth full of croissant. I snickered,<br>"Yeah man. I'm good."  
>"Ah, I'll be right back I need to ask Karkat something," he finished off his food and got up to go say whatever it was to the cute tan-skinned grumpy looking cafe worker. I barely touched my coffee.<p>

Literally the _only_ thing on my mind was him. God he's so short and cute and I _can't_ stand it. When am I actually going to get the nerve to ask him out? Fuck.

John was writing something down on a piece of paper to give to him. I wonder what it is? I'd get up and look but - I don't wanna loose my _cool_ in front of the cutie. He came back,

"What the hell did you give him?"  
>He grinned, "Nothin'."<br>I huffed, "Whatever. Hey, you wanna hang out after this? Bro rented some really bad movies we could watch. The _Toxic Avenger._"  
>"Hmm... I guess," he sipped at his coffee. I clutched mine, letting it heat up my hands. I took off my sunglasses and rubbed at my eyes, looking at Karkat one last time. For a split second our eyes met, and it felt like all the air left my lungs.<p>

He was _so_ beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat's POV

* * *

><p>Going to work wasn't pleasant. I was half sure that the outfit I wore was what I wore yesterday, Hell, I didn't pay attention. Why would I? The traffic wasn't too bad but driving never was an enjoyable experience for me.<p>

People always looked at me weird when I walked into work with Gamzee. They act like they've never seen us together before. It pisses me off.

I started to hear rumors around that the other workers thought there was something between me and him. Like, what the fuck? We can't just be friends without people thinking we suck each other's dicks? I fucking hate all of the people I work with - all except Gam, of course. But sometimes even he pushes his limits on me.

I tied the apron around my back, semi-ready for work. I heard a voice behind me, _"Didn't he wear that shirt yesterday_?" I turned around and glared at them.  
>"Didn't you wear that ugly face yesterday?" I said between clenched teeth, mumbling a 'fucktard' under my breath afterwards. When I turned back around the guy said something like <em>"what the hell is his problem?" <em>and went back to whatever the fuck it was he was doing before. I didn't even know his name and yet I hated him the most.

Gamzee tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "Don't let him get to you," smiling, he walked off into the back. I sighed and took my place at the cash register, possibly the easiest thing to do here besides wiping off tables and moping up bathroom floors.

A few people showed up - mornings could be surprisingly slow sometimes. Some were nice, some were rude - like always. I thought I'd be used to it by now but it still makes me angry when I tell someone 'good morning' and they say shit nothing. I don't have to be nice to them. But I try. It makes tips easier to gain. Speaking of tips...

I couldn't help but think of that guy. That douche that thinks it's cool to leave expensive tips. Well - not like I mind it, but - it's not cool. Maybe to him but certainly not to me nor anyone else here. I think he had freckles - freckles are nice. They always look good no matter who they're on. But - _not_ on him. No, never on him. He's just like the rest of them. Thinking if they pay me enough I'll let them fuck me. Wanting nothing but my body and hurting me when I'm not of use to them. That's always how it goes. Always. That's how it went last time and that's probably what would happen with this guy. But part of me still wants him. Like, maybe he'd be different, but that's impossible. He looks like a douche so he probably is anyway. I need to stop looking so deep into things. Fuck.

I heard the small bell above the cafe door ring, and - speak of the devil - it's him. Him and - _John_? The two walked up to me, John smiling and saying 'Hey'. Surely he isn't here for me?  
>"You want me to get Gamzee for you?" I raised a brow. I usually don't see him here, and when he is here he's around Gam.<br>"Hmm? Nah. I wanna introduce you to my friend, Dave!"  
>Dave. He finally had a name to his douchey face. <em>Dave<em>.  
>I could see his face turn red and he muttered something out, waving at me nervously. I nervously waved back.<br>I couldn't help but feel my face turn red too.

"A-anyway, what do you guys want?" I couldn't help but stutter. I hope to god he didn't notice.  
>"Small coffee and a croissant, please," John took out his wallet.<br>"Uh - just a coffee. Medium," _Dave_ took out his wallet as well and before he took anything out I turned around to get the drinks and croissant. When I came back with their orders, John handed me the money and Dave tipped me another $20. My breath caught in my throat a bit as I took it. Another $20? Maybe he is paying me until I do something. That's **fuckin**' cheap.  
>"Thanks. Tell Gamzee I said hi!" John said, snapping me out of my thoughts.<br>"Will do," I uttered as they went to go occupy a smiled at me and again I felt unable to breathe for a bit. He just... He just needs to stop smiling at me like that. I'm nothing special, especially by his standards, probably. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to focus on something other than him. It was hard.

I looked over at him at that goddamn booth, and although I couldn't tell with his fucking sunglasses on, it felt like he was looking back at me. Looking away quickly, I shook my head.

All of a sudden John walked back up to me. He asked for a pen and I gave him one, and he wrote something on a napkin,  
>"Hey, dude, I think you and Dave would get along really well. He seems kinda... Rude at first but he's nice. He's like, one of my greatest friends." He smiled and handed the napkin over to me. It was a bunch of numbers, which I assumed were Dave's phone number. I just looked up at him, not sure what to say. He didn't seem to judge my silence however, as he nodded and let out a small laugh. I was actually pretty grateful that he just left it at that.<br>"Well, I'll catch yah later," he waved, walking back over to Dave. I grumbled to myself, shoving the pen and napkin into my pocket. I'd have to tell Gamzee about this tonight.

After a few minutes I was compelled to look at the blonde douche again - and when I did I saw his red eyes and froze. They really were something else and I sorta liked them - not on him, of course. I looked away as fast as I could, hoping he didn't see the blush on my face or how my eyes probably widened at his.


End file.
